


Heart Thief

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/F, Sorceresses, Were-Creatures, this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: Moving to a new village after an fiasco has it’s problems, loneliness and rumors about you is two of them. However, Light Sorcerer Symmetra finds it can be aggravating to get too close too fast to the first person who catches your eye. Especially when this person is a thief.





	Heart Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for doodlydipshit on tumblr!
> 
> This work is part of the owfemslashexchange! Visit owfemslashexchange.tumblr.com to know more about it and check other cool works ppl did!

The first days of moving to a new village can be a little awkward. Especially when people may already have heard about the fiasco. Satya Vaswani was a renowned Light Sorcerer. Was. After her fiasco of almost killing the principal of her school of magic and being accused of robbery, she was sent away of Vishkar. Now she was in this little village of the North. Of course, it might just be her head, but Satya cannot shake away the feeling that people are whispering about her or find her to be awkward. Not because she was poor or anything. Because she looked too up class.

She wore rather expensive clothes and she could feel eyes all around looking at her, staring. The North was a poor place, but also, it was full of thieves and she knew that. It was also full of black magic users, home of the infamous Talon guild.

Satya forced herself to accept her new home, a little shack almost in the end of the village, by starting a new morning ritual. Everything felt extremely strange. The shack was small and when she first came into her new house, it was quite dusty. Satya _hated_ dirt and dust. She spent a whole day only to make it shiny and clean. After that, she took a whole day to decorate the place and move her things in. It had been a week now and she was slightly fitting in, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that a thief would steal her at any moment.

The streets of the village were dirt, Symmetra made faces as she walked through them. As she walked through them, she saw a big crowd of people, turns out there was a carnival in the village today, or maybe for this whole week. Most of the time, Symmetra spent her day practicing magic inside her shack, so she didn’t hear any news about an carnival. She walks in curiously, she should go pick ingredients for a new potion she was making, but she thought that task could wait for a while. First carnival, then ingredients, then pick food at a fair, then head home. She had a mental list for everything she had to do. Satya was always very careful and organized, she had lists for everything.

Satya walked in the carnival and saw the big crowd around a small (and very badly set up) stage. Yet, there was no one in the stage, so she decided to do other things and (as the sign in front of the stage said) check back later. She dropped a smug looking man into a barrel of water with a stroke of her magic; played darts and with that won a small lizard companion (who was standing on her shoulder now, looking confused); and then came back to the stage where the crowd had got even bigger.

“Come on! Come on all! No need to be shy, ladies and gentlemen. Come witness the astounding talents of Madame De Las Sombras.” The woman on the stage enthusiastically called for the people at the carnival, alluding to the fantastic things she was about to show them, but still being rather vague about them. She really liked the sound of her own voice, and really did seem convinced she was capable of wondrous things. Her voice had an accent, which Satya found strangely appealing. “Prepare to be amazed as Madame De Las Sombras demonstrates powers beyond human comprehension!”

The woman decorated her words with broad and exaggerated hand gestures. It was rather silly and corny, but Satya couldn’t help but find all that somewhat endearing. She caught herself hoping that Madame De Las Sombras could really pull off…whatever she was trying to sell with her prolonged opening monologue. She’d hate to see the entertainer hurt if people were to not like her show.

“Hey you! You, you unsuspecting stranger that I _totally_ have never ever seen in my life!”

Madame pointed at a tall man, with fluff and pointy wolf ears on his head, a werewolf. He had a fluff beard and was dressed only with a piece of red cloth, literally only that, showing his hairy chest. There was another man with him, looking serious, who rolled his eyes. This man had a dragon tail and horns, he didn’t look surprised at the werewolf next to him. The werewolf though pointed at himself, “Me?! But Ah’m just a simple wolf man, ma’am. Please, pick someone else for ya’ amazin’ magic thingy show!”

“Tsk, nonsense! The Madame’s gifts are for everyone to enjoy, come to stage and have the opportunity to being a vessel of Madame De Las Sombras’ stupendous powers!”

People in the crowd, especially the dragon man, sighed and rolled their eyes. Symmetra felt a bit sad to see people were already getting disinterested in her show. Sure, it was the most obvious thing ever. The werewolf man was her assistant, but that didn’t mean the show was no fun. She really thought people should give this enthusiastic and beautiful woman a chance.

Not that her being beautiful had to do with anything of it. Come on, Satya Vaswani didn’t get so easily manipulated by other women, of course not.

The werewolf man, with stiff movements and tail wagging, climbed to stage and sat on a chair, as Madame De Las Sombras instructed him to.

“Now look to my eyes, complete stranger,” Madame instructed him further. “You are feeling sleepy, sleepy as you have never been! You will fall into a deep slumber, but remain aware of my choices and my commands.”

The wolf man closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, obviously faking his snoring. The dragon guy in the crowd facepalmed, embarrassed apparently.

“Now, at the count of three, you’ll wake up and believe you’re a… chicken! One, two, three!”

The werewolf assistant jumped off the chair, knocking it down, his arms bent with the back of his hands on his hips to imitate the wings of the flightless dinner bird. He bobbed his head and made chicken noises with a excited and hoarse voice, just as before. The crowd booed loudly and a couple of empty cans were thrown at them. The dragon guy looked worried and shook his head and Symmetra could feel he felt the same as her. Feeling bad for the beautiful entertainer, Satya clapped her hands, but it couldn’t really be heard because of all the booing. She stood at the tip of her toes in hopes that she would see Satya, maybe if she thought that at least one person had fun she wouldn’t feel bad. In fact, it was obvious since the start, Madame was no sorcerer, witch or magician.

“Thank you, lady and gentlemen, cabrones y hijos de puta. You’re all _so_ kind, thank you.” Madame took a bow and winked while saying the last thanks. Satya blushed and thought her eyes were failing her, because she thought the beautiful entertainer was winking at her.

“Oh come on! You got that guy from the saloon where he works, isn’t he like… something from your family?! Just how lazy are you, lady?!” shouted a man on the crowd. The dragon guy stared at him with narrowed eyes and Satya heard Madame tsk.

“What is that I hear? Someone wants another show of my amazing talents? Very well…” she turned to the brown haired men, who hadn’t stopped pretending he was a chicken yet. “On the count of three, you will be a raging wolf! One, two, three!”

The assistant smirked and looked determined, suddenly his cloth and his already ripped pants were ripped off his body by the force of his transformation into a werewolf. His teeth were sharp, big heavy paws stomped off the stage and he jumped between the crowd, chasing the man who made the commentary away. Satya smiled as she heard everyone in the crowd laughing. Not that she enjoyed the man being the target of ridicule, but she was happy that the beautiful woman managed to make people laugh. Hopefully the man will find in his heart the kindness to forgive her.

“Fret not, ladies and gentlemen! That stupid little werewolf isn’t as dangerous as he believes to be. I need to set him unconscious so he can have back the control of his body and mind! Excuse me, excuse me, excu-” Madame hopped off the small stage and made her way through the crowd. She passed by Satya, who was at the end of the crowd, and the vacationing teacher felt…something. It was a slight, almost imperceptible touch. It was almost as if…no. No, no, no. That beautiful and endearing carnival entertainer wouldn’t…

Satya put a hand on her bag in which she brought golden coins in, there was nothing there anymore, nothing more than one single coin. She held the coin on front of her face with a frown and she saw the dragon man looking at her and sighing after rushing away from the crowd. Satya huffed. That beautiful daughter of a…

“Now, to the count of three, you will be back to the person you were before! One, two, three.”

The werewolf man pulled the dragon man, who was passing next to them to transform back into human. He was now fully naked and using the dragon man to not show his parts. He smiled nervously and the dragon blushed. The werewolf cleaned his throat and looked at the dragon, “Oh jeez huckleberry, Ah dreamed Ah was a chicken and chased a man down, raging in mah werewolf form!”

The crowd laughed and there were a few ‘you are a disgusting fake magician!’, but most of the people seemed to enjoy the laughably bad show. Satya crossed her arms and frowned, waiting for the beautiful charlatan to turn on her direction and see her frown, but Madame didn’t see to notice or ignored.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You were a beautiful audience. I’ll be here all week!”

The crowd dispersed, but Satya remained still. Her eyes burned a white fire, typical of sorcerers of light to show when enraged. She stood patiently waiting the beautiful charlatan to stumble upon her disapproval, apologize, and then give back her money and the money of everybody she tricked. The woman didn’t look at her direction. She simply walked away.

Satya followed ‘Madame De Las Sombras’ to her carriage. Deceptive people such as she relied on remaining undetected, a slippery and cowardly type of people. Surely if someone confronted her, she would crumble at the weight of her own misdeeds and be reasoned into repairing the damage.

Satya knocked on the door, one, two, three, four times. Then she finally got an answer.

“What do you want?!” Demanded Madame.

“I demand my coins back.” Satya said in a harsh tone.

“Tsk, sorry, princesa, but there is no refunds here. Besides, the show was free,” she closed the door. But Satya managed to get one feet inside before she fully closed the carriage’s door, Madame stared at her with narrowed purple eyes. Satya sighed and stepped back, Madame thought she had won. One minute or so after, Satya blowed her door up with a light orb. Madame fell back into a chair, but managed to look gracious while doing it.

“By all means, come in. It is not often that a fan musters enough courage to approach me and ask for an autograph! It will be five golden coins, princesa. Make it ten if you wish a lipstick mark in it.” She looked Satya up and down, then smirked. “For you, I shall make an special offer, princesa, you can choose where I kiss.”

Satya blushed, but she wouldn’t let a fifth rate courting deviate her from her path.

“You stole money from me, and I want it back. And I also want you to give back the money of everybody you may have robbed during your ruse of a show.”

“My my, aren’t you bold?” She stood up. She noticed that Madame was slightly smaller than her, Satya wanted to giggle now. “Coming into my home, making these wild accusations against my honored person. Have you any proof?”

“Well, I…I figured out your scheme! You and your partner stage a bad hypnosis show, he gets off the stage and you pickpocket the audience as you make your way through them to get to him.”

“Very cute theory you got there, princesa,” Madame sat back on her chair, smirking. Satya only now noticed her purple vests were extremely beautiful and probably expensive. Her hair was tossed to one side and had a few (badly made) purple streaks. She had purple lipstick on. Her favorite color was probably purple, Satya could see it all around her carriage. “But that’s all that there’s to it, and it’s a theory. You have no proof.”

“I know it was you! I felt you touching me right before I noticed my pocket was empty!”

“Princesa, if I had put my hands on you I wouldn’t have let go.”

“I know what you are trying to do!” Satya blushed furiously, “You are trying to distract me, misdirect me, but don’t you think you can work with that-”

Madame stood once again, advancing at Satya, making her back away until she reached the wall. Madame placed an arm on the way to block her way to the door, getting too close for comfort.

“Look, princesa, I’m afraid that any fantasy that you have about me or had during my show isn’t enough to prove anything. Unless of course,” she smirked, looking up slightly at Satya, “You are accusing me from stealing your heart.”

Satya had one million comebacks coming to her mind, but no words came out as she opened her mouth. This ‘Madame De Las Sombras’, or whatever her real name was, was a smug petty thief… but she was a _gorgeous_ smug petty thief. With her other hand, Madame held Satya’s chin down as she got closer. They closed their eyes, their lips almost touching, Satya could feel Madame’s breath…

“Big trouble!”

The werewolf and the dragon slammed the door open, then the werewolf slammed it back shut. They were breathing heavily and now the werewolf was back at his wolf form, he was with his tongue out, breathing heavily. The dragon man was sweating and blushing. Werewolf looked to his side and saw that Madame already had company.

“Not now, Jesse!” Madame roared at them.

“Seriously? At times like these, ya’ need some self control, ya’ know that, Sombra?” Jesse asks as he smirked, showing his big sharp teeth. Sombra. That was her actual name. Peculiar, that was all Satya could think.

“What is wrong, cabrón?”

“We gotta grab everythin’ we can and get the heck out of here.”  He said, wasting no time to actually grab everything he could carry that was in front of him. Dragon man face palmed.

“Calm down, what did you get ourselves into?!”

“The people you pickpocketed during the show, they wised up and they are coming here!” Jesse exclaimed.

“Ah-ha! So you did steal from us!” Satya exclaimed triumphant.

“Yeah yeah, you got me. Golden star for you. Want me to deliver you a prize?” Sombra looked out the tiny window in the carriage and closed the curtains. They were also purple. “Inferno. One of the things I hate in this world is averagely smart people.”

“Now you have no choice! Give back every coin you stole, charlatan!” Satya demanded.

“Sure, princesa. Want me to go out giving money to every poor person and end the lack of equality between territories now or after that?”

Suddenly there was banging on the walls from outside, shouting, and a big impact made the carriage shake. Everything that wasn’t bolted to the floor fell as the angry mob outside kept shaking the carriage.

“See? Give their coins back!” Demanded Satya once again. Sombra rolled her eyes.

“You are a broken record or what, princesa?” Sombra looked at Jesse, “Alright, hermano, it’s your time to shine. Go out there and take blame for everything!”

“What?” Both him and the dragon man said at same time. The dragon man frowned and Jesse shook his head. “So ya stay here happy with ya girlfriend and Ah go outside and get beaten up? Not a chance!”

“Look into my eyes, Jesse!”

“Do not dare, you-” the dragon man spoke up.

“ **Look into my eyes, Jesse and Hanzo. You two will go out there, take blame for everything and not speak a word about what happens after you tell them.** ” Sombra’s eyes shine a stronger purple and the men’s eyes also shined purple, staring wide eyed at her. After the command, they just nodded and stepped out the carriage. Sombra looked at Satya and winked. “Eh, marvelous, isn’t it?”

“What… You are a hypnotizer? But…” Satya looked with curiosity and a little of fear at Sombra.

“Yes, princesa, was there ever any doubt?” Sombra mocked and grabbed her hand, “Now, for my newest trick, me and my new assistant will disappear!” she ran with Satya and they jumped out the window, opposite to where the angry mob was.

“Wait? What? New assistant?” Satya said, getting up, but Sombra was already running away, her purple cape flowing in the wind. “Wait! I need my coins back! Charlatan!” she shouted, but no effort, Sombra didn’t even look back. Satya stomped her foot on the ground and decided to go back home. She had no coins for anything else, after all.

What she couldn’t expect is that a hand would grab the door handle before she could do it herself and open her shack’s door for her. Satya widened her eyes, her eyes got bright white again, she was enraged.

“So… good place. Not as big as I expected, but will do.”

Satya had a mix of emotions. It was Sombra, on her house. And she felt angry, confused and nervous all at once. “What are you doing here?!”

“Well, when I was running for my life I figured: hey, I have no other place to go. But then I figured you had a place to go, so I just followed you here. I am smart, you know, despite the fact I don’t read all your magic books that make you, oh, so intelligent.” Sombra said, looking at the big book shelf. “I can help you pay the things around here.”

Satya blushed. “Fantastic. But you cannot live here. And that is crime coins, I will not pay anything with those.”

“Too late,” said Sombra, who had now gone to the bathroom. “I am ready to take a bath in your peculiar lake. Which is peculiarly inside your house. Nice. We now officially live together.”

“You cannot just come here and-”

Sombra came back, handing Symmetra the exact quantity of coins she got from her. “What I took from you, as a peace offering.”

“Your peace offering is something you took from me. Do not you see anything wrong with that?”

“What is it with you and “right” and “wrong”? Princesa, the world isn’t black and white, everything is a grey area.”

“No, it is not.”

“Here,” she placed the money on Satya’s hand and pulled her, kissing her on the cheek. “Start saving so we can get a bigger bed. Unless you really do want to spoon every night, my dear…sorry, with my old friend panicking and the vigilante mob, I forgot to ask your name.”

“Satya. Satya Vaswani.”

“Just call me Sombra, nice name you got,” Sombra winked and then started taking her vests off, Satya’s mouth didn’t let any word out as she fixed her eyes on Sombra’s body. “I am going to take a bath in your lake there now, if you don’t mind. I had a very eventful afternoon. What are we having for lunch?” Sombra looked at Satya and she didn’t reply, she smirked seeing Satya blush, “Too soon to be speechless don’t you think, princesa? You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Satya only regained control of her actions after Sombra left to the bathroom. It had been an eventful afternoon. And to think that a few hours ago Satya thought she would never fit in this place. Or find someone to make her company. Although now that the loneliness problem had been resolved, Satya found herself with a much bigger problem.

“Uh… Sombra… You are stopping your crimes right? Now that you may stay here, you will get a proper job, right?”

“Can’t hear you princesa, I’m relaxing too much for that now!”


End file.
